


Continental Journey

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Public Sex, Slash, Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Continental Journey

"Severus, you really should try the _paella_!" Harry took another bite and practically moaned. Severus felt a frisson of desire shoot up his spine. Listening to Harry moan was rather one of his favourite pastimes. 

Though he had made sure they were very quiet when they'd attended the opera at the _Palau de les Arts Reina Sofia_ the night before. He really hadn't wanted to Obliviate the usher as he'd had to do at _La Scala_ when they'd been in Milan.

He stretched out his foot and ran it up and down Harry's leg under the table and was pleased to note Harry's blush, perhaps recollecting the same memorable occasion. And, really, sex with Harry in a box at the opera was worth any price. He idly wondered if they'd ever get to Sydney….

"I'm quite content with my _suquet de peix_ ," Severus finally said, leaving thoughts of Australia behind.

Harry crinkled his nose. "What did you say was in it?"

"A bit of potato, garlic, some fish." Severus lifted his spoon to his mouth. "Eel." He knew he'd get a reaction out of Harry but it wasn't quite what he'd hoped.

"I don't feel very well, Severus," Harry said, face pale, and pushed his plate away, hand on his stomach.

"Don't be ridiculous." Though as soon as he said it, he noticed that Harry really did look ill. "Harry?"

"Can we go now?" Harry said, under his breath. "Please?"

Severus nodded and left far too many Euros on the table but his priority was Harry. Hand under his elbow, he walked him to the restaurant loo and Apparated them back to the hotel.

Harry wretched on arrival, face flushed. Vanishing the sick, Severus then helped Harry to the bed.

"Let me do a diagnostic spell," Severus murmured, running his wand over Harry's form, though he wasn't arguing. "Likely food poisoning from the seafood."

"Do you have an anti-nausea potion?" Harry asked. But Severus wasn't listening, he was too stunned. "Severus?"

Severus sat down on the bed. "You can't have that potion, not in your condition."

"What?" Harry reached for him and gripped his forearm. Severus raised his eyes from Harry's white knuckled fingers to his anxious face. "What is it?"

"You're…" Severus cleared his throat, unaccountably choked up. "You're pregnant, Harry." 

Harry blinked several times, expression blank. He opened and closed his mouth several times as if he had something he wanted to say but couldn't quite find the words. 

"Does this mean we can't go to opera in Vienna on Saturday?" Harry said at last, a wide grin splitting his face, and Severus burst out laughing, a testament to his current emotional state. 

"I need to brew a different potion for you to alleviate the morning sickness and we should be able to travel day after tomorrow as planned." 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "I think I'll rest for a bit now." He squeezed Severus's arm and then let go, rolling to his side.

Severus stood, his heart pounding in his chest, and watched Harry as his breathing evened out, the soft snores confirming he'd fallen asleep. 

Pregnant. 

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Severus exhaled and Disapparated. He had a potion to brew.


End file.
